Kroniki Ivesta - Cień Nadziei
Częśc 1 Ja, Sekenuva, Guurahk, Wirax, Kubix, Power Dragon, Sanso i Mroczny Bohater siedzieliśmy przy ognisku. Sekenuva patrzył się smętnie w ogień. Guurahk rozmyślał o losach tego świata. Wirax zasnął. Kubix także próbował zasnąc. Power Dragon zasypiał, tak jak Sanso i Mroczny Bohater, ten ostatni jednak kręcił się niespokojnie. Ja zapatrzyłem się w gwiazdy. W końcu wszyscy zasnęli, nawet Mroczny Bohater. Ja udałem się na zwiady. Krążyłem po ruinach twierdzy Strażników, gdy zobaczyłem jakiś cień. -Kto tu jest?-zapytałem. -Jestem Lumix-z cienia wynurzył się jakiś Toa Plazmy. -A ja Ivest-stwierdziłem, że Lumix jest dobry.-Myślałem, że ja i moja drużyna jedyni przeżyliśmy... -Moja drużyna Toa przybyła później-wyjaśnił Lumix.-Jedyny przeżyłem wyjście z labiryntu. Ja i Lumix pobiegliśmy do obozowiska i położyliśmy się spac. Następnego dnia przedstawiłem Lumixa drużynie, po czym wypytywałem go o Toa wody, która uratowała nam życie po wyjściu z labiryntu. -W mojej drużynie nie było żadnej Toa wody-odpowiadał. -Ale tam była inna drużyna Toa-przypomniał Kubix. -I ją też pewnie wepchnęli do labiryntu-dorzucił Power Dragon. -Więc ta Toa wody powinna byc w pobliżu, lub w labiryncie-podsumował Sekenuva. Nadzieja, że nie jestesmy sami na tym świecie, przepełniła nasze serca radością. Wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania Toa wody. Częśc 2 Błądziliśmy po ruinach tego świata. W końcu dotarliśmy do ruin jakiejś fortecy. Zza muru wydobywał się dym. -Uważajcie-ostrzegł Lumix i wyciągnął broń. Przy ognisku siedziała Toa wody, ta sama, która uratowała nas przed Xinarem. Widząc nas, uśmiechnęła się. -Widzę, że nadal żyjecie-powiedziała. Milknęliśmy. -Jakoś przeżyłam starcie z Ciemnością. Jedyna wyszłam z labiryntu, jedyna z mojej drużyny...wychodzę i widzę grupę Toa, smoka, Rahkshi i Corenastanina. Walczących z Xinarem. On myślał, że zabił mnie. Ale ja udawałam. To wam wystarczy? A tak w ogóle, to jestem Elrana. Ja zdecydowanie postąpiłem przed siebie i uścisnąłem rękę Elrany, a potem przedstawiłem jej moją drużynę. -Widzę, że nic nie wiecie o Xinarze-powiedziała Toa wody.-Mogę wam pomóc. Tylko z wami mogę unicestwic Ciemnośc. Wy jednak musicie opowiedziec mi swoją historię. Wirax już otwierał usta, by zacząc, gdy ja wręczyłem Elranie moje kroniki - grubą książkę z napisem na okładce "Kroniki Ivesta". Ona zaczęła czytac od samego początku. Od mojej pierwszej wizyty w domu Sekenuvy, poprzez moje ocalenie Metru Nui przed Władcą Cieni, aż w pewnym momencie Elrana przestała się ruszac. Wpatrywała się w książkę jak zahipnotyzowana. Zerknąłem jej przez ramię i spostrzegłem, że zatrzymała się w momencie, gdy w fortecy Władcy Cieni spotkałem Xinara pierwszy raz. Po chwili kontynuowała czytanie i czytała aż do końca. Po zakończeniu zamknęła książkę i oddała mi ją, po czym powiedziała: -Moment, gdy przypadkiem uwolniłeś Xinara, jest kluczem do pokonania Ciemności. Musisz się o czymś dowiedziec. I zaczęłą swoją opowieśc. Częśc 3 -Kiedyś-opowiadała.-Do Zakonu Mata-Nui doszł wieści, że Władca Cieni zniewolił Południowy Kontynent. Grupa wojowników zostałą wysłana, by go obalic. Ja w tym czasie zgłębiałam tajemnice rasy, z której on pochodzi. Wkrótce doszłam do wniosku, że jest to bezcelowe. Gdy dowiedziałam się o Xinarze. O istocie, którą stworzył. Mając w ręce stare zapiski Władcy Cieni, dowiedziałam sie wszystkiego o medalionie, sztylecie i ich panie. Widzicie...żeby Xinar mógł w każdej chwii wydostac się z medalionu, musiał zostawic w ni fragment swej duszy. Jeśli zniszczy się jeden fragment duszy, zniszczy się całego Xinara. Jeśli zniszczymy sztylet lub medalion, Xinar umrze. Zamilkła. Potem długi czas milczała, aż wreszcie wykrztusiła: -Ale jest jeszcze jeden przedmiot z duszą Xinara w sobie. Przedmiot, który Xinar stworzył przypadkiem. Widzisz, gdy sztylet zostanie w kogoś wbity, przekazuje temu komuś fragment duszy Xinara. To Ivest ma w sobie duszę Ciemności. Nie wierzyłem. -Więc co mam robic?-spytałem. -Niestety. Innej opcji nie ma. Duszę Xinara zniszczyc można tylko w odmętach Wulkanu Aretor. Musisz rzucic się w odmęty Aretoru-odrzekła Toa wody. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. -Umrę, ratując świat-zdecydowałem. Nagle gdzieś w dalekich ruinach wystrzeliła w niebo czarna flara. Zaraz zgasła. -Nie tracmy czasu, Xinar już zna nasze zamiary-ponagliła Elrana. Dzięki wskazówkom Toa Wody, druzyna dotarła do Aretoru. Częśc 4 -Aretor to nie tylko wulkan-mówiła Elrana.-To także Cytadela Mroku. -Mam nadzieję, żo opuszczona-mruknąłem. -To dziwne. Wszystkie budynki zostały zburzone, gdy Xinar przejął na świecie władzę. Ale wszystkie istoty także umarły, więc Cytadela jest opuszczona. Cytadela była pięknym, czarnym budynkiem w kształcie kwadratu. Budynek był otoczony murem, z którego wyrastały wieże. -Kiedyś-opowiadała Elrana.-To miejsce zostało odkryte przez Zakon Mata-Nui. Od wieków gromadzili się w niej różni wyrzutkowie, którzy chcieli przyłączyc się do pana tej twierdzy. Lecz pewnego dnia Pan cytadeli zezłościł się i wygonił wszystkich. Nadal pozostawał realnym zagrożeniem dla świata. Jednak złoczyńcy, których wygonił, trafili do naszego więzienia - i w tym plus tej całej sytuacji. Minus zaś w tym, że Pan Twierdzy był przyjacielem Władcy Cieni, dlatego nie zniewolił on tej fortecy. I dlatego Xinar mógł zostawic Aretor i jego Pana przy życiu, podczas gdy wszyscy inni umarli. Na jedno wychodzi: Aretor moze byc w tej chwili zamieszkany. Sanso zainteresował się trupią czaszką. -Patrzcie!-zawołał.-Na hełmie jest jakiś znak! -To znak Zakonu Mata-Nui-wyjaśniła Elrana.-To miejsce porażki moich towarzyszy. A na tym drugim hełmie-podniosła inny hełm-jest twierdza Aretoru. Wirax zaczął badac hełm. Stwierdził, że narysowana twierdza rzeczywiście była miniaturą prawdziwej. Wiedząc, że posiadacz hełmu był odpowiedzialny za zabicie towarzyszy Elrany, ze złością rzucił hełm na podłogę. Ten jednak wydał długi, dziwaczny dźwięk, ale i tak bardzo głośny. I wtedy z twierdzy wystrzeliła w niebo czarna flara. Ze strony ruin zamków Strażników wystrzeliła taka sama. -Ech, Wirax-westchnęła Elrana. Od strony Cytadeli popłynął podobny dźwięk. Błyskawicznie schowaliśmy się za kamieniem. I wtedy brama się otwarła. Wyszedł jakiś czarny wojownik, z czarnym mieczem. Zbliżył się do kamienia, ale po chwili od niego odszedł. -Szalony świat-mruknął do siebie.-Xinar twierdzi, ze zlikwidował całe życie. Pewnie poszli do wulkanu. I ruszył w stronę wulkanu. Po chwili jednak wrócił. -WIEM, ŻE TU JESTEŚCIE!-krzyknął, ale ze złością skierował się do swojej cytadeli. Częśc 5 Elrana wskazała nam dłuzszą, ale bezpieczniejszą, bo omijającą Aretor drogę. Dotarliśmy do wulkanu. W środku krateru był kamienny most. Stanąłem na samym jego czubku. -Żegnaj, Ivest-mówili moi kompani. Gdy tak stałem, całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Całe żąycie starałem się pokonac Władcę Cieni. Gdy go pokonałem, władzę na świecie przejął jego sługa. Jeśli go pokonam, zakończę tą wojnę, a także swoje życie - z honorem. Gdy rzuciłem się, akurat w lawie coś się poruszyło i zamiast na magmie, wylądowałem na kamieniu. Zerknąłem za siebie. Moi kompani walczyli z Xinarem. To Xinar, nie chcąc umrzec, wywołał tą falę. Teraz jednak nie miałem wyboru. Wyskoczyłem na słup stworzony przez zastygłą lawę i wspiąłem sie na niego. Gdy byłem już na samym szczycie, zeskoczyłem na most. -No proszę-powiedział Xinar.-Tylko jedna z trzech drużyn Toa przeżyła w całości. -Jeśli chcesz, to z łatwością pomszczę moją drużynę-powiedzieli jednocześnie Elrana i Lumix. Xinar zaśmiał się. -Tak wam się tylko wydaje-rzekł Cała drużyna rzuciła się na niego. Gdy on odepchnął wszystkich, Sekenuva nadal usiłował go zabic. Jednak Xinar wyzwolił potężną energię, która odepchnęła Seka aż na koniec mostu. Wtedy to sługa Władcy Cieni ułamał mocą końcówkę mostu, a w efekcie Sakon trafił do krateru. To jego koniec. Byłem wściekły. Nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanowac. Moja przyjaźń w czasie walki z Władcą Cieni przeżyła tyle prób...lecz tego było za dużo. O wiele, wiele za dużo. Rzuciłem się na Xinara. Udało mi sie wyrwac mu jego sztylet. -Elrana opowiadała mi o tobie. Jeśli wrzucę do lawy sztylet, po tobie. Za Sekenuvę! I juz miałem puścic sztylet, gdy Xinar rzucił się na mnie. To było nierozważne. Obaj wpadliśmy do lawy, lecz to wytrąciło mi moją Kronikę z rąk. Epilog Mówi Kubix. Czytelnicy pierwszej części tych kronik zapewne pamiętają, jak opisywałem wydarzenia, gdy to Ivest chwilowo utracił tą książkę. I ja doprowadzę ja do końca. Ivest nie żyje. Tym samym umarł Xinar, lecz to nie wyzwoliło świata. Świat nadal był ruiną. A na dodatek Ivest i Sekenuva byli martwi. Siedzieliśmy na skałach, z dobrym widokiem na wulkan, lecz Cytadela Mroku znajdowała sie po jego drugiej stronie. Nasze życie utraciło sens. Nie można już było próbowac wyzwolic świat, bo Xinar ma jeszcze jedną tajemnicę, której nawet Elrana nie zna. Elrana, nowa liderka zespołu, siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, tylko co jakiś czas dokładała drewna do ogniska. Guurahk wpatrywał się w wulkan i po cichu przeklinał go. Wirax patrzył, jak piszę Kronikę, również przeklinając wulkan. Power Dragon patrzył się na Kanohi Inika, Maskę Energii, która posiadał Sekenuva, a którą znalazł przed wejściem do wulkanu. Sanso, pogrążony w rozpaczy, siedział z twarzą w rękach. Mroczny Bohater zamyślił się, powtarząjąc szeptem "Żeby to był sen, zeby to sen", a Lumix znalazł hełm z podobizną Aretoru - były na nim jeszcze jakieś inne znaki - i wręcz drżał z nienawiści do Xinara. ja, oczywiście, pisałem tę Kronikę. -Nie matrwcie się, przyjaciele-usłyszeliśmy głos. Zaraz wszyscy się zerwali. Zobaczyliśmy Ivesta. -A Sekenuva?-zapytał Wirax. -Jego nie widziałem, na pewno tego nie przeżył.-odpowiedział Toa lodu.-A teraz, Kubixie, daj mi tą Kronikę. To znowu ja, Ivest. -Zamiast do lawy, znów spadliśmy na kamień. Tam pojedynkowaliśmy się. Xinar wyrwał mi sztylet i poleciał na most. Tam przybiegł ten Toa Cienia, Kradhen, czy jak on go nazywał. Zjawił się akurat wtedy, gdy Xinar miał mi zadac ostateczny cios. Kłócili się o coś. Xinar był tak zajęty kłótnią, że chyba zapomniał, że ja jestem na dole. Skacząc po kamieniach, odkryłem boczne wyjście. Wybiegłem nim i znalazłem się po stronie wulkanu przeciwnej od tej, którą weszliśmy. Od razu was zobaczyłem. Najważniejsze, że mogłem wrócic do przyjaciół. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest